Megiddo
Megiddo is a planet in the Otro Solar System, which is located in the Milky Way Galaxy. Megiddo is very close to its sun, meaning that is a very warm planet. Life on the planet only started to thrive when The Star Shards crashed into it thousands of years ago. It is a lower class planet according to aliens (species from other planets), because of the lack of peace and order and powerful technology. Name The word Megiddo is an ancient word for "civilization", and historians believe that early residents of Roden named the planet this. Eventually, through merchants and travelers, the name spread out across the planet and now all creatures across the planet recognize it as Megiddo. The name is sometimes associated with the first known mouse civilization to find the Star Shards as well (this civilization eventually broke into the north and south nations in Roden). History 0 to 4000 BC Written history of Megiddo started slightly before the first Star Shards were discovered by the mice of Roden. The earliest knowledge of Megiddo was created by the first Mech Mice, and, although at first glance it seems very primitive, a close look reveals that the early Mech Mice knew much about Megiddo. Historians agree that early civilizations recognized that they were on some kind of object floating through a void (space). These civilizations recognized that their home (the planet Megiddo) spins around a burning planet (the sun). The early Mech Mice did however not realize that there were multiple planets and that Megiddo's sun is the same as the stars in the night sky. Eventually other creatures and their colonies began recording the history of Megiddo. Some were not as intelligent as the early Mech Mice were, while some were more intelligent than the Mech Mice. There were four superior empires ruling parts of Megiddo during this time: Megiddo (this name was associated with the early Mech Mice Colony), Tarmious, Hillma, and Gondorus. All these empires reached their highest point after the Ice Age that ended before the first Star Shards were unearthed. Tarmious was the most advanced of these four empires, but Hillma was the largest by land of the four. These four empires had no known connection to each other, and they remained completely isolated from one another. Many of these four empires were separated by large oceans, mountains, or other geographical obstacles. Nevertheless, these four empires advanced on their own. The longest lasting one is obviously Megiddo; the other three eventually collapsed due to plagues, famines, rebellions, and financial collapses. These four empires (except Megiddo) faded away into multiple nations and colonies towards the year 4000 BC. These new small nations warred with each other time to time, and they had very interesting relations with each other and the rest of the world. While other creatures attempted to advance scientifically, penguins became very adventurous. These flightless birds began to spread across Megiddo as explorers, hunters, and traveling entertainers. In 3958 BC, Captain Arctic discovered an archipelago of warm tropical islands at the southern pole of Megiddo. He named the archipelago Antarctica, and he then built a harbor on present day Club Penguin. Very soon, Antartica became the hub of penguin populations. 4001 BC to AD 1 In 3576 BC, a second Ice Age spread across Megiddo. This Ice Age froze many parts of the planet, and it left little tropical areas remaining. Many species are believed to have gone extinct during this time as well. This Ice Age also fused the Antarctic islands into one large frozen continent that still exists today. This era saw little advancement in other nations, but the Mech Mice advanced greatly during this era. During this time, Roden was separated into two major factions: The Great Colony (Mech Mice), and the various nations of the north (future Dark Union). The northern nations disagreed with the Mech Mice on many topics, and war was common in Roden during this time. However, the northern nations were usually and easily defeated by the Mech Mice. The northern nations even warred against each other for precious resources and other reasons as well. While wars swept Megiddo, a new empire rose up in place of Gondorus. This new empire was based on a powerful agricultural economy based in the continent of Jarmany, and it was named The United Kingdoms of Jarmany. This empire was a large alliance of kingdoms that merged together to be ruled by a democratic parliament of kings. This is much like how the Dark Union today is set up. Historians, for ease's sake, have given the empire the common name of Tukj. Tukj was completely separated from the rest of the world, and it dominated all of Jarmany in a short period of time. Tukj had a large mouse population, with rats being a very small minority. Many other citizens were beavers, hamsters, and moles. Tukj, although massive and powerful, made little scientific advancements in its lifetime. While Tukj thrived, the rest of Megiddo was burning from wars. Countries were constantly rising and falling, and laws kept constantly changing as citizens found themselves ruled by different leaders weeks at a time. The Great Colony was a hub of technology and science in Megiddo; however, because of a lack of transportation, it received little notice from around the world. The Great Colony also increased in population greatly. Millions lived in the colony. Species Megiddo is home to many species. The most common species is the mouse and the rat; Rocketsnails come in third. Millions of other creatures, similar to those on Earth, inhabit Megiddo as well. Many species on Megiddo are desert creatures because of the planet's past of being a desert planet. Moons and Satellites Megiddo has three known moons, two of which are actually capable of sustaining life. The three moons are known as Dreila, Homus, and Ryt. Dreila and Ryt are known to be capable of sustaining life, but Homus has no known atmosphere or water. Some scientists in the Mech Mice Colony theorize that alien life may exist on Dreila and Ryt, but because of the Dark Union, neither the Darkish nor the Mech Mice have advanced in space travel and knowledge. Other mouse nations across Megiddo, however, have made significant advances in space technology but still no mouse or rat has been in space yet. Continents/Significant Landmasses Megiddo has two main continents: Esa and Wulo. Esa is located in the planet's eastern hemisphere, and Wulo is located in the western hemisphere. These two continents are usually portrayed as just large landmasses, and then they are broken up into smaller continents according to mountains, rivers, etc. Here is all of the continents of Megiddo: Roden, Antarctica, Tarwa, Hilmaan, Drinx, Modom, and Eu. The first four are located in Esa, and the last three are located in Wulo. Antarctica itself is separated from Esa, but frozen ice has created a landbridge between it and the rest of Megiddo. Gallery File:Mmfmap.png|Roden File:Megiddo_Antarctic_map.png|Antarctica Trivia *Megiddo is slightly covered more by land than by water. *Aliens rarely visit Megiddo because of the violence caused by the Dark Union. See Also *Roden *Wikia Team *Mech Mice Fanon Universe Category:Locations